Sunrise, Sunset
by BulBlack
Summary: Una serie de cuentos que giran en torno a las relaciones de Vegeta con sus hijos. Un fic de balthezarian!
1. Chapter 1

**Sunrise, Sunset.**

Original version by: balthezarian.

_Traducido por Bulblack._

Capítulo 1

Trunks se asomaba en la cuna, necesitaba flotar para conseguir que su barbilla estuviera sobre las barras. "Están cien por ciento seguros que mamá no se clono sola?" cuestionó el de diez años, levantando una ceja a la niña debajo de él.

"No", respondió su padre. "Noventa y ocho por ciento. Conociendo a tu madre, siempre hay una posibilidad de que algo raro está pasando en realidad."

Trunks miró a su padre y sonrió. "Sí, creo que con mamá nunca se puede estar demasiado seguro. Y yo, personalmente, creo que luce demasiado como un clon de coincidencia." Se encogió de hombros hombro antes de saltar, opto por mirar a través de los barrotes a su hermanita. "Creo que tendré fe en mamá y creo que en realidad tuvo un bebé a la manera antigua. De cualquier forma, la niña ha nacido y los cambios de humor de mi madre se detendrá".

Cuando escuchó a su padre bufar, Trunks le disparó al hombre una mirada horrorizada. "Dejan, verdad?" preguntó, había terror en su voz.

Vegeta apenas, dijo "Tenemos al menos dos meses antes de que esa mujer incluso actué en su sano juicio otra vez".

Trunks se quejó antes de volverse para mirar a su hermana otra vez. "¿Puedo vivir con Goten hasta entonces?"

"El infierno si quiere," Vegeta respondió. "No estoy tratando con tu madre después del parto y gritando a tu hermana solo mientras juegas al clon de Kakarotto." El de diez años resopló, se sentó en el piso, cruzando las piernas y descansando su barbilla en una de sus manos. "apestan", contrario enojado.

"Debidamente observado", respondió su padre con una sonrisa. "Pero tú sabes muy bien que tu madre tendría un ataque si su _'bebé precioso'_ no está para presenciar el _'milagro' _que es primer mes de vida de su hermana ".

Trunks aspiró, virando hacia la pared. "Puhh - Dime que no les hizo mucho alboroto de cuando yo era un bebé. Sólo habría sido embarazoso". La sonrisa de Vegeta desapareció, una mirada solemne viniendo sobre su hermosa cara.

Trunks no había recibido tal adoración en su infancia, por cualquiera de sus padres y especialmente por sí mismo. Bulma había estado ocupada tratando de compensar el trabajo que había perdido durante su embarazo, dejando al niño en el cuidado de su madre. En cuanto al propio Vegeta... El príncipe de los Saiyajin no tenía la intención de convertirse en padre alguna vez. Trunks había sido el resultado del aburrimiento, la frustración y las hormonas por parte de sus padres. Y cuando nació su hijo, él lo había manejado mal. Independientemente de lo que dijo, no era que pensó que el muchacho era un mestizo sin valor. Tampoco fue que él pensó que era un cachorro inútil; No, fue mucho más que eso. Toda la vida de Vegeta, hasta Trunks a pocos meses de edad, no era más que dolor, violencia y odio. No hubo amor en su corazón, ninguna compasión por nadie. Verdaderamente ni Bulma lo había tocado.

Fue su hijo que comenzó su verdadero cambio.

Su decisión inicial había sido empujar al muchacho lejos. Él no tenía intención de permanecer en la tierra, y aún si lo hubiera hecho, no habría querido el amor del niño. El amor era una debilidad, un error…

El amor es una emoción increíble que las criaturas en el universo afirman fe, pero sólo hasta que les traicionó al final. Y Vegeta sabía que si el muchacho le dio amor, él sería quien traicionaría su fe. Sabía que él sería el que le enseñaría al niño el verdadero significado del odio. La idea de lo que Vegeta podría hacer a su hijo como amargo, esquivo, aislado, y miserable como él, era lo más que él podía soportar. Así que él había ignorado al chico, lo bloqueo de su vida por completo.

Incluso la versión futura de su hijo, que había luchado tan duro para estar en el corazón de su padre, apenas había conseguido la interacción directa con él. Viendo morir a Mirai Trunks al instante había hecho algo dentro de Vegeta, fue un momento que se reproduce en su mente una y otra y otra vez y todavía lo atormenta. Sabiendo lo que su hijo había querido bastaba, y que había muerto sin ella, quemó a Vegeta de una forma que nunca antes había sentido. Después todo se hizo, sin embargo, Vegeta no pretendía convertirse en padre del año.

En todo caso, empujó al muchacho aún más lejos. Estaba convencido, después de reunirse con Mirai Trunks, que si su hijo estuviera en modo alguno cerca de su padre, sólo causaría la destrucción del chico. Trunks tenía dos años cuando Vegeta comenzó vagamente a interactuar con el niño, y aun así había sido bastante distante. Cuando el niño tenía cuatro, Vegeta lo considero lo suficientemente viejo para empezar el entrenamiento. Curiosamente, Bulma no había desalentado en absoluto.

Durante años, fue la única actividad que padre e hijo hicieron el uno con el otro. Si Vegeta fuera verdaderamente honesto consigo mismo, sólo había sido en los últimos años que dos de ellos habían formado una verdadera relación con el otro.

"Bien" dijo Trunks, estirándose interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su padre "Creo que voy a desaparecer de aquí antes de que _eso_ comience a gritar otra vez.

"Ella " corrigió Vegeta.

Trunks levanto una ceja a su padre "¿Qué?"

"No es _eso"_ "es ella".

Trunks sólo se encogió de hombros. "Lo que sea" "_El pequeño paquete de alegría_ tiene un grito que pone mamá y a tía Chi-Chi a la vergüenza, y no quiero estar aquí cuando eso... ella… empieza de nuevo". El chico negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie y emprendió su camino hacia la puerta. "Por qué tú y mamá querían pasar por esto de nuevo, va más allá de mí. Los gritos, los llantos, los vómitos, los pañales... han pasado dos días y yo ya estoy harto de esto" "¿Cómo vas a lidiar con esto para los próximos años?"… Eso fue lo último que el chico dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Vegeta se acercó a la cuna y se apoyó en ella mientras miraba hacia abajo a su hija. Trunks estaba en lo cierto, la chica era un clon perfecto de su madre. Vegeta no podía dejar de preguntarse si era una especie de tendencia del gen Saiyan anormal. El segundo niño nacido siempre parecía ser la viva imagen de los padres cuyo género coinciden. Goten era idéntico a Kakaroto, que era idéntico a Bardock.

Raditz y Gohan , ambos primogénitos , habían sido una mezcla perfecta de sus padres. Incluso en su propia familia, Trunks había sido una mezcla perfecta de sí mismo y Bulma. Todas las características que ese chico tenía podría ser identificadas en uno de los padres, pero el número de rasgos que cada padre tiene parecían perfectamente dividido. Bra, en cambio, era el clon de su madre.

El príncipe de repente sintió el enfriamiento de su sangre ligeramente en sus venas cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó. Él, personalmente, era casi un reflejo de su padre. Significativamente menor debido a la brutalidad de Freezer, pero idéntico. ¿Pudo ser un segundo nacido? Vegeta meneó la cabeza, limpiando sus pensamientos. No tenía sentido en obsesionarse con ese pensamiento. No había manera de encontrar la respuesta, así que ¿por qué preocuparse? El príncipe sonrió abajo a su hija dormida. "Realmente he cambiado, no?", susurró. Él deslizó su mano en la cuna que adornaba el rostro de su hija con el dedo. "Por supuesto, tu no lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sólo me conociste hace dos días. No tienes idea de cuán culo soy". Él se río entre dientes cuando se abrieron los ojos de su hija. "Voy a tratar de evitar averiguar el tiempo que pueda, princesa. Debe durar... dos meses, como mucho".

"Yo digo que por lo menos tres meses" dijo Bulma, bostezando mientras entraba en la habitación. Vegeta miró a su esposa. "Deberías estar descansando, mujer, " dijo en voz baja. "Tu cuerpo aún no ha sanado".

Bulma río entre dientes mientras se ataba la bata, se acercó a su marido y lo besó en la mejilla. "Vegeta, yo estaba en reposo durante el último mes del embarazo, Necesito moverme un poco. No te preocupes, cariño, no es que me voy de la casa." El príncipe gimió suavemente, volviendo la mirada de nuevo a su hija. "Tu deberías estar todavía en la cama, Bulma". La heredera sonrió suavemente mientras acariciaba el cuello de su marido. A ella le encanta cuando usa su nombre real. Él sólo lo utilizó en las raras ocasiones que se sentía sentimental. "Sólo dame unos minutos, cariño. Te prometo, que te lo haré saber si me siento débil en absoluto, y voy a ir directo a la cama" Vegeta no respondió, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de la niña. Encontró a su mente vagar de nuevo a una línea de pensamiento que había estado jugando constantemente desde que se enteró que iba a tener una hija. ¿Qué hacer con una chica? ¿Voy a ser capaz de entrenar con ella? ¿Tendré que incluso quiere entrenarla? ¿Qué pasa cuando llegue a la pubertad? ¿Qué pasará cuando quiere empezar a salir? ¿Tendrá sus citas? ¿Cuántos años tendría antes de siquiera considerarlo? ¿Qué pasa si me odia?

"No te odia, Vegeta" dijo la heredera, otra vez, acariciando el cuello. Vegeta se volvió y trató de mirar a su esposa. "No te metas en mi cabeza, mujer." Bulma se río mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. "Tú eres el que tiene las habilidades telepáticas, amiguito," ella se río. "No importa cuánto lo intente, solo puedo entrar cuando me dejas." Soltando un bufido, el príncipe se volvió hacia la cuna. "¿Cómo sabes eso, mujer?"se preguntó. "¿Cómo puedes saber que ella no me va a odiar?"

"Trunks no te odia", señaló.

"Por una posibilidad anormal" Vegeta respondió. "Ese chico ha tenido toda la razón del mundo para odiarme."

Bulma sacudió su cabeza. "No, no", le empujó hacia atrás. "Tal vez no estaba allí para él cuando era un bebé, pero ha sido una parte muy real de su vida desde hace varios años. Él te ama, Vegeta, porque eres su padre. Lo escuchas cuando habla de lo que él y Goten pasaron todo el día haciendo. Lo dejaste entrenar en la sala de gravedad, aunque eso significa que debe ser parte de su propia formación. Lo corriges cuando comete errores, y lo haces de una manera razonable; Cuando tiene que ser gritado, le gritas, y cuando necesita un regaño rápido, sólo le das un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza y le dices que no vuelva a hacer eso". Permaneció erguido, Bulma sonrió brillantemente a su marido. "Eres un buen padre, Vegeta. Y sé que Bra te va a amar tanto como trunks. El príncipe miró a su esposa, su rostro totalmente en blanco. "Deberías estar descansando, Bulma "susurró.

Bulma asintió. Besó a su marido en la mejilla de nuevo, sonriendo alegremente. "Está bien, cariño. Llévala a mí si ella empieza a llorar, ella probablemente tendrá hambre".

Vegeta asintió mientras veía a su esposa salir de la habitación. Se volvió una vez más a mirar a la niña de amplios ojos a su lado. "No te puedo prometer que siempre voy a tomar la decisión correcta por ti, princesa," susurró. "Pero puedo prometer que siempre lo intentare". Bra miró a su padre y le mostró una sonrisa grande y hermosa. Y Vegeta sonrió de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunrise, Sunset.**

Original version by: balthezarian.

_Traducido por Bulblack._

Capítulo 2

Trunks entró a su casa de un portazo. "La Escuela apesta!" gritó, dejando caer su mochila en la entrada del camino y atacando a su habitación.

Bulma y Vegeta, que estaban en la cocina, intercambiaron una mirada.

"Ve tú, mujer" dijo Vegeta. Su voz parecía indicar que solo la idea de hablar con trunks sobre el asunto era absurda. La heredera lo fulmino con la mirada. "Es un chico de doce años de edad, Vegeta. No va a querer hablar con su mamá, ve tu"

"Nunca entenderé la versión ridícula del sistema educativo de este planeta" el príncipe respondió. "Y probablemente ni siquiera voy a saber de lo que se está quejando de. Ve tú."

"Tengo una reunión en una hora y no puedo garantizar que seré capaz de mantener una conversación, dando lugar a una cicatriz más emocional", Bulma se defendió. "Ve tu".

"Nos tiene de padres, creo que ya podemos considerarlo emocionalmente marcado" señaló su esposo. "Ve tu".

"Estamos tratando de limitar la cantidad de cicatrices emocionales que vamos a poner a ese niño," Bulma replicó. "Ve tú."

"Si estamos tratando de limitar las cicatrices emocionales a alguien, entonces yo soy la última persona en la toda galaxia con la que desea tener una "charla" Vegeta señaló. "Ve tú."

Bulma empujó su silla, lentamente se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirar a su marido a los ojos. "sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero?" con voz ronca-ronroneó, disfrutando el gesto de su marido. "Si tu vas hacer frente a esto…

Vegeta se puso de pie. "Me voy", murmuró mientras salía de la habitación. Bulma se sentó de nuevo, se echó hacia atrás en su silla, y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, con una petulante mirada en su rostro. "Juego, apuesta y victoria"

"Sólo juego y apuesta" la voz de su marido llamó desde otra habitación. Bulma sólo sonrió más.

Vegeta estaba parado fuera de la habitación de su hijo, preguntándose qué diablos tenía que hacer primero. ¿Debe respetar la privacidad del niño y golpear primero, o debe hacer valer su poder como el padre y entrar? ¿Estaba listo para hablar? ¿o tendría que obligarlo? ¿Debe mentir y decirle que aunque la escuela "apeste" es realmente necesaria? O ¿debe ser honesto y decirle que gracias a su inteligencia y herencia, la escuela es una pérdida de tiempo?

"Mierda" murmuró, llamando a la puerta del chico.

"Vete!" el de doce años de edad gritó.

Vegeta giró los ojos. _Oh, esto va a ser divertido_, pensó golpeando de nuevo.

"En serio, mamá, vete!" Trunks grito de nuevo.

"Ella no está aquí," Vegeta dijo tan tranquilo como pudo. "Ni siquiera en esta planta. Ahora abre la maldita puerta." Un silencio total llenó el área. Trunks se debatió internamente. Realmente quería estar solo, pero le dijo a su padre que se fuera. Después de casi un minuto y medio, Trunks a regañadientes abrió su puerta. Vegeta entró en silencio y con calma, cerró la puerta tras de sí, se apoyó contra ella. "¿Por qué apesta?" preguntó.

Su hijo levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué te importa?" El príncipe se encogió de hombros.

"Mira, estás en un estado de ánimo irritable y no distinguiste la diferencia entre mi energía y de tu madre. Eso significa que algo está mal o eres patético. Ahora, ya que ningún hijo mío es que patético, me lleva a creer que algo anda mal. Sabes que no soy paciente, chico, así que dime ¿qué diablos está pasando".

Trunks se dejó caer en su cama, y puso su brazo sobre los ojos. "No lo entenderías", dijo. "Probablemente no," Vegeta estuvo de acuerdo.

"Pero no me iré hasta que me digas. Y recuerda, chico, yo siempre sé cuándo mientes."

"Sí, sí, porque tú eres el príncipe de los Saiyajin, y eres tan grande, y bla, bla, bla."

Vegeta miró a su hijo. Con un movimiento fluido, estaba detrás del niño, lo levanto de la cama y lo presiono contra la pared. "Esa fue la primera y sólo gratis", dijo, su voz extrañamente tranquila. "La próxima vez que me insultes, habrá consecuencias reales." Dejo Caer a su hijo en la cama, tomó una silla y se sentó. "Ahora, escupe."

Trunks miró a su padre. Él no se había asustado de ser empujado contra la pared, pero él sabía que estaba caminando en un terreno peligroso al decir lo que dijo.

"¿Por qué, incluso finges preocuparte por esto?" le dijo. "Los dos sabemos que si no se trata de entrenar conmigo, probablemente estarías sin prestar atención a lo que estoy haciendo!"

"Mira, chico," Vegeta gruñó. "Ha utilizado un tiro libre ya."

El de doce años de edad había exhalado airadamente, pero mantuvo sus malas palabras. Pero era demasiado su temperamento para quedarse tranquilo.

"Quieres saber por qué odio ir a la escuela?" cuestionó. Cuando su padre asintió, Trunks cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "No me gusta la escuela porque me recuerda cada vez más el hecho de que yo no pertenezco allí. Lo odio porque los otros niños comen menos para el almuerzo que yo para tomar un aperitivo, así que siempre termino muriendo de hambre al final del día para evitar que me llamen un monstruo.. Lo odio aún más porque cuando los demás niños quieren jugar deportes, tengo que mentir acerca de lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. Odio el hecho de que cuando alguien me insulta o mi familia, no puedo golpearlos, porque si lo hago, los voy a matar! lo odio porque yo ya sé todo lo que mis maestros están tratando de enseñarme, así que no presto atención y luego tengo que ir a detención! Odio porque todos los niños tratan de impresionar a mí porque saben que tengo la herencia más grande del mundo esperándome cuando cumpla 18. Y sobre todo, lo odio porque cada vez que voy allí, tengo que pensar en cómo pasar el resto de mi vida mintiendo acerca de quién y cómo soy, porque la gente en este planeta está tan cerrada de mente que si se enteran, podría destruir todo. ¡Ahí tienes! Eso es lo que me molesta! Elige tu favorito!"

Vegeta se quedó en silencio por un momento, procesando lo que su hijo le había dicho. "Lo siento," él finalmente respondió. Trunks no esperaba eso. Él parpadeó sorprendido mientras miraba a su padre. "¿Qué? " susurró. "No lo digo otra vez," dijo Vegeta, mirando a su hijo a los ojos. "Es la única vez, para el resto de su vida, que hará referencia vagamente el concepto que tienes de mí los genes que podrían, de cualquier manera posible, ser un estorbo. Sin embargo, desde que eras un niño, tu madre y yo sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Estamos realmente sorprendidos que llevara todo este tiempo".

"¿De qué estás hablando, papá? " Preguntó Trunks . Vegeta suspiró, manteniendo los ojos fijos en los de su hijo. "eres es un joven extraordinario, Trunks . Y estabas destinado a crecer y convertirte en el guerrero más fuerte de este planeta. Tienes lo que consideran los seres humanos una cantidad excesiva de poder físico, gracias a mí y más solidez financiera y política que cualquier otra persona que jamás ha nacido, gracias a tu madre. Eso, por sí solo, significaba tu infancia iba a apestar".

"Gracias, papá, eso es muy tranquilizador," el de doce años de edad, respondió sarcásticamente.

"Cállate, muchacho," simplemente respondió Vegeta. "No tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres." Trunks puso los ojos. "Sí, lo sé, poder, privilegio. Maldita sea tengo suerte!."

"Quiero decir que tienes a tu familia y a Goten". Trunks parpadeó sorprendido de nuevo. Sabía que probablemente iba a terminar con una conferencia sobre cómo la familia es importante, pero que no esperaba que viniera de su padre. Él se movió incómodo bajo la mirada de su padre. "Realmente no entiendes lo afortunado que eres", repitió Vegeta. "No tengo ni puñetera idea de lo la situación de la situación que vivo tu madre cuando tenía tu edad, pero te puedo decir que la mío era... no tan cómodo como la tuya."

Trunks se congelo por completo. Su padre nunca se abrió sobre su pasado. El de doce años de edad, no quería correr el riesgo de decir algo que podría arruinar esta oportunidad.

"No te hagas ilusiones," Vegeta soltó a su hijo. "No vas a encontrar mucho. Todo lo que voy a decir es que he estado en todo el universo, y que tienen una unidad de personas que miran por el bienestar de los demás, de forma indiscriminada, es un escenario que prácticamente es inexistente. Ellos se venden el uno al otro. A veces, para salvar sus propias vidas, a veces por algo tan insignificante como una pantalla ornamental, pero en el espacio, no hay confianza.

Pero aquí... aquí, hemos sido capaz de estar seguros, y sabes que tu madre y yo vamos a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase. Has sido protegido en este planeta, muchacho. y por eso, estoy agradecido" el de doce años, se miró las manos . "Yo sé que ustedes están ahí para mí ", dijo en voz baja. " Pero eso no hace que esto sea más fácil para mí. Todavía soy un marginado, y siempre seré uno."

"y tienes la suerte de tener a Goten" señalo vegeta "Honestamente, tu madre y yo no habríamos tenido la menor idea de qué hacer con vos, si Kakarotto no habría tenido otro mocoso"

Trunks se rio. "no estamos tan mal juntos"

Trunks se rieron. "No estábamos tan mal!"

"Hace falta que te recuerde el incidente con la televisión?" Vegeta preguntó con una sonrisa. El niño se rio aún más fuerte. "Está bien, está bien! Ya lo tengo! Tengo la suerte de tener a mi familia, tengo la suerte de tener a mi amigo, y tengo suerte de que no nos hubieras matado por lanzar la TV nueva, hecho a mano, maravilloso estupendo de mamá a través de la pared, que podría haber sido el juego más tonto de atrapar que jamás haya existido. Su risa se calmó, sin embargo, y una expresión seria cruzó su cara de nuevo. "Pero yo no quiero volver a la escuela, papá. Yo soy un loco allí".

Vegeta asintió, escuchando las preocupaciones de su hijo. "Voy a hablar con tu madre", aseguro. "Tal vez seamos capaces de hacer lo que hicimos el año pasado."

Trunks sonrió a su padre. "Me gustaría eso", admitió. "Tengo muchas ganas de volver a la educación en casa!."

"Yo no estoy prometiendo nada, muchacho", dijo su padre, poniéndose de pie. "Ahora haz tu maldita tarea."

Trunks asintió. "Oye, papá?" gritó.

"Hn?"

"Gracias por escucharme." Vegeta asintió con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Él se detuvo por un momento, asegurándose de que podía oír a su hijo trabajando, antes de dirigirse al final del pasillo. "Eso no fue tan mal", admitió para sus adentros. "Probablemente no debería decírselo a la mujer, sin embargo. Puedo usar esto para conseguir lo que quiero. Hablando de eso..."

_**N/A: Sé que tarde un poco esta vez, tuve alguno problemitas, que ya resolví! Así que esperen el otro muy pronto. Espero que les guste. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunrise, Sunset.**

Original version by: balthezarian.

_Traducido por Bulblack._

**Capítulo 3 **

_Tácticas._

"No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto" Dijo entre dientes el joven de catorce años.

"Cállate, chico" Contesto su padre. "Si sabes lo que te conviene, mantén la boca cerrada"

Trunks lanzo una mirada a su padre, pero sabía que era mejor no contestarle. Eso se volvería en su contra y posiblemente acabaría en el suelo con algún hueso roto. Cambio el peso de su cuerpo de su pierna izquierda a la derecha y adquirió la misma pose que su padre.

Vegeta cruzo los brazos y dijo mientras miraba al frente "Cual es la primera norma que te enseñe?"

"Saber lo que el enemigo puede hacer, saber lo que el enemigo quiere hacer y lo que pretende hacer" Respondió Trunks, volviendo a cambiar de postura.

El príncipe asintió, sabiendo que su hijo no estaba mirando "Y con respecto a la situación presente…" le ordeno.

Trunks estuvo tentado a dejar salir un suspiro, pero una rápida mirada hacia su padre le recordó porque era mejor dejar esos arrebatos para cuando estuviera solo.

"Estoy en territorio desconocido, con lo que me encuentro en clara desventaja. Es el tipo de territorio que me es totalmente desconocido. Mi enemigo tiene poca fuerza de batalla, reaccionando según crea en cada movimiento que da. De hecho, parece ser que dicho territorio le hace actuar de forma ilógica, haciendo que actué emocionalmente de manera extraña, aun así, mi enemigo es capaz de causarme gran daño a largo plazo y, si este enemigo en cuestión quisiera, podría y podrá destrozar el resto de mi vida"

"Las intenciones de tu enemigo?" Inquirió su padre.

Las palabras de Trunks salieron de su boca sin tan siquiera llegar a pensarlas "Sacarme de quicio, papa."

Vegeta levanto una ceja a su hijo, y Trunks se quedó más que sorprendido cuando su padre, en vez de regañarle por lo que acababa de decir, le dirigió una sonrisa divertida "Y que planeas hacer al respecto? Pregunto "Como vencerás a tu enemigo?"

Las cejas del adolescente se juntaron mientras pensaba en la respuesta. "Este enemigo no puede ser vencido mediante un ataque físico, con lo que métodos alternativos tendrán que ser utilizados. A su vez, no hay forma de utilizar estos métodos porque, como he dicho, mi enemigo no sigue un plan específico"

Trunks intento regularizar su respiración mientras seguía pensando en lo que hacer. "El objetivo parece reaccionar casi religiosamente hacía varias de las imágenes del terreno. Mi mejor golpe será el usar esa debilidad a mi favor, y tratar de desaparecer antes de que averigüe lo que estoy tramando"

"Tienes razón, esa es, de momento, tu mejor opción" Continuo su padre. "De todas formas, tu enemigo acabara pillándote. Que harás entonces?"

Trunks se encogió de hombros y miro a su padre. "Mirare a mi enemigo a los ojos y sonreiré mientras recibo mi castigo. Después, seré hombre muerto"

Vegeta asintió. "Siempre que aceptes tu inevitable destino al tomar esa decisión"

"Lo acepto" Dijo Trunks, con voz calmada.

"Muy bien" Contesto tu padre. "Prepara tu siguiente paso, chico"

Trunks parpadeo mirando a su padre "Estas seguro?" Pregunto.

Vegeta volvió a asentir. "Completamente"

El adolescente trago saliva antes de hablar. "De acuerdo, papa. Sabes de cuánto tiempo dispongo para eso?"

"Tu suposición es tan buena como la mía" respondió su padre.

Trunks miro a su alrededor. Despacio y meticulosamente, el adolescente calculo sus opciones. Suavemente, se mordió el labio inferior mientras resoplaba. Volvió a barrer la zona con la mirada.

"En serio, papa, no puedes siquiera suponer cuanto tiempo piensa estar mama metida en esa zapatería?"

Vegeta volteo sus ojos. "Ya te lo he dicho, hijo, tu suposición es tan buena como la mía! Esa maldita mujer puede pasarse una semana entera ahí metida, parándose por horas delante de cada zapato, observando cada detalle, o puede salir en los próximos tres segundos porque de repente decidió que esas cosas no son lo bastante buenas para ella!"

Trunks metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Todavía no puedo creer que nos hiciera venir a las put.." Una rápida mirada de su padre le hizo cambiar rápidamente la elección de palabras "…malditas tiendas del centro de esta maldita ciudad, en ese maldito país. Incluso nos tomó dos malditas horas llegar aquí porque ni siquiera nos dejó volar. Te juro que no hay nada de especial en este centro comercial! Son las mismas malditas tiendas que tenemos al lado de casa! Es como si fuéramos sus prisioneros!"

El padre tomo dos lentos, metódicos pasos hacia su hijo. "Entonces, hijo, que planeas hacer al respecto?"

El adolescente cruzo sus brazos y se puso recto. Aun sin alcanzar su altura total, era un par de centímetros más alto que su padre, pero no era tan tonto como para decirlo en voz alta. "Plan C" Dijo con voz firme.

Vegeta asintió solemnemente con la cabeza. "Muy bien, Haremos el plan C"

Trunks perdió su pose firme y miro hacia su padre con los ojos como platos. "Haremos?" susurro "Tu… Tu harás esto conmigo?"

Vegeta suspiro. "O lo hago contigo, o me toca volverte a traer de vuelta lo más rápido que pueda, y en esta ocasión, prefiero ayudarte en tu entrenamiento que ser un obstáculo para ti"

"Papa,…papa, yo…."

"Ayúdame, hijo" Dijo Vegeta levantando un dedo como aviso "Si ahora te vuelves sentimental, me convertiré en tu obstáculo, destruiré tus planes y te traeré de vuelta más rápidamente que nunca antes lo hice, y entonces, estarás castigado por dos semanas"

"Si, señor!" Respondió el adolescente con una sonrisa y un saludo. Con una risita, vio el arma que usaría. "Bien, ya se como hare para salir de aquí"

"Más te vale" contesto su padre. "Tu objetivo se acerca, y estará aquí en cuestión de segundos"

Trunks giro la cabeza y, en seguida, vio cómo su madre salía de la tienda. Sus brazos estaban repletos de bolsas. "Oh, chicos, no saben de lo que se pierden quedándose aquí afuera" rio la peliazul. "Su selección es increíble! Ah, y he encontrado el par perfecto para mí! Tienen esas tiras que se cruzan sobre mis tobillos, y luego otras que van alrededor de mis piernas. Eran tan estupendas que he comprado un par de cada color que tienen!"

Con un pequeño suspiro, dejo las bolsas a sus pies. Bulma masajeo su cuello. "De acuerdo, chicos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Recójanlas todas y síganme!"

En cuanto Vegeta empezó a proferir insultos por lo bajo, Bulma movió su dedo

"No, no, cariño, ya conoces la norma. O haces lo que yo quiera esta tarde, o hago que mi madre deje de cocinar por un mes y reprogramo la sala de gravedad para que haga lo que sea que quiera que haga"

Eso fue antes del incidente: "Es un pequeño mundo"

"Todavía no sé qué es lo que estamos hacienda aquí, mujer" Gruño el príncipe. "lo único que hacemos es capsulizar las bolsas. Tu puedes hacer eso!"

La heredera simulo que iba a empezar a llorar mientras mordía su labio inferior. "Solo quería pasar tiempo con mi familia" respondió.

"Estoy de acuerdo con papa" Dijo Trunks mirando a su madre. "No hay razón lógica para tenernos aquí. Volaste en tu jet, con lo que no nos necesitas. Viniste a comprar, con lo que definitivamente no nos necesitas. Y como tienes esas pequeñísimas cosas llamadas capsulas, tampoco nos necesitas para cargar con tus bolsas. Además, no hablamos cuando venimos contigo de compras. Nos hablas."

Bulma ignoro sus comentarios mientras se encaminaba hacia su siguiente objetivo "Oh, Trunks, sabes que eso no es verdad" Dijo calmadamente.

"Sí que lo es!" Le replica. "No hablas sobre televisión, películas o peleas. No hablas sobre nada que nos realmente nos interese! Solo hablas sobre las tiendas que has visto, las que vas a ver, lo que compraras y lo que no compraras en ellas!

De nuevo, Bulma ignoro las preocupaciones de su hijo. "Lo haces sonar peor de lo que realmente es"

Trunks giro la vista "Si, mama, porque a papa y a mí nos interesa muchísimo saber que Nordstrom está de rebajas al 50%"

La peliazul se hizo a un lado, buscando la tienda a la que su hijo se refería

"De verdad?" pregunto excitada.

Al Segundo, una brisa movió el pelo de Bulma sobre su cara y escucho un suave Click a sus pies. Aturdida, miro a su alrededor y se encontró totalmente sola en medio del centro comercial. El teléfono móvil de Vegeta estaba en el suelo, junto con una pila de capsulas, y sobre ellas, claramente marcada, estaba la de su jet.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron peligrosamente mientras miraba hacia el cielo. "Esos dos están mas que muertos…"

Minutos después, Trunks y Vegeta se posaron en el techo de su casa. "Eso fue genial!" rio Trunks "No nos vio hasta que nos hubimos ido!"

"Te das cuenta de que ahora ya sabe lo que hemos hecho?" Dijo el Príncipe.

Trunks tan solo sonrió a su padre "Si, lo sé, somos hombres muertos. Pero mirare a mi enemigo a los ojos cuando llegue el momento del juicio final, y le hare saber a mi verdugo que yo soy Trunks, príncipe de los Saiyans, heredero al trono del imperio de los grandes guerreros del espacio.

Vegeta miro a su hijo, y sintió como una sonrisa media sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios.

"Vamos" Le dijo calmadamente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo "Vamos a ver si tu abuela puede cocinarnos la última comida de nuestra vida…"

**Primeramente gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho a continuar, de verdad que sí. Puede que noten menos errores en esta traducción, pues verán estoy mejorando. ¿Por qué decidí traducir este fic? Bueno, en realidad lo hago como forma de agradecimiento a todas las buenas escritoras que han hecho muy buenas historias con las que he disfrutado mucho.**

**Para los que no lo sabían, anteriormente esta historia ya se estaba traduciendo por ****Galema.**** Lamentablemente ella no la continuara, así que me otorgo el permiso a mí.**

**Con amor.**

**BulBlack.**


	4. A solas

"¿Es que estas completamente loca, mujer?" Gritó Vegeta a su mujer, debido a un enfado más que evidente.

Bulma, simplemente, se encogió de hombros ante su agresión. "Todavía no" Le respondió calmadamente, "Pero si sigues armando escándalo, apuesto a que podría estarlo si fuera necesario" Le guiñó el ojo y añadió, "Es bueno saber que no tengo por qué hacerlo".

El Saiyan resoplo ante la respuesta de su mujer. Una cosa era cuando ella se dedicaba a gritar y amenazarlo, pero no podía tolerar que ella estuviera calmada y en control. Era algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

"Ya has intentado esto antes," Dijo enfadado, "y debo recordarte que no te salió bien."

"Ese es tu problema, no el mío," Dijo Bulma mientras cogía su bolso y se lo colgaba en el hombro. "Además, ¿quieres quedarte en casa con Bra o prefieres llevar a Trunks al dentista?"

Vegeta se detuvo un momento a pensar una respuesta. Si quedarse en casa con la niña de dos años era más de lo que creyó podría soportar, recordó lo que paso la última vez que llevo a Trunks al dentista. Aparentemente, al niño no le sentó demasiado bien que la gente metiera la mano en su boca. El pobre dentista nunca imagino que los dientes de Trunks fueran a ir directamente a sus dedos…

Mientras tanto, Bulma había empezado a golpear su pie sobre el suelo impaciente. "Estoy esperaaaannddoooo" cantó mientras empezaba a comerse las uñas.

Vegeta dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios "Hace cuanto que la mocosa está dormida? Preguntó.

"Veintisiete minutos" Respondió la peliazul después de mirar rápidamente su reloj. "Y si no me das una respuesta en veintisiete segundos, te hare llevar a Trunks al dentista con Bra, mientras yo voy a que me hagan una pedicura!"

Aunque normalmente el príncipe se hubiera burlado que ella le obligara a hacer algo así, esta vez no se atrevió a desafiarla. Bulma parecía tener a su alrededor un aura que indicaba que, muy a su pesar, a él le tocaría hacer algo que normalmente nunca aceptaría hacer.

"Si no vuelves con tus diez dedos cuando regreses, matare al niño" Le gruño Vegeta.

Bulma le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Me parece justo" le dijo, colocándose nuevamente el bolso. "Tardaremos solamente una hora, y si tienes suerte, Bra dormirá durante todo ese tiempo" Se detuvo un momento y le dirigió una mirada maliciosa "Por supuesto, si llamas tener suerte a lo que paso la última vez…"

"Vete ya" Gimió Vegeta. No quería que ella le recordara lo que paso la última vez que se quedó a solas con su hija. Gruño mientras su mujer le dio un último beso antes de irse, y ni se molestó en despedirse de ella. Por supuesto, Bulma no espero de él más que su peculiar gruñido como despedida.

Se quedó firmemente en su sitio, esperando a estar completamente seguro de que su mujer y su hijo estaban en la otra punta de la ciudad, antes de subir las escaleras. El príncipe fue por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Despacio, sin hacer ni un ruido, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia dentro.

Justo como había supuesto, Bra estaba despierta y de pie junto a los barrotes de su cuna. Era obvio que estaba esperando a que su padre fuera a por ella.

Vegeta se acercó a la cuna y miro a su niña. Trunks dejo de usar la cuna a una edad más temprana, pero siempre tuvo un sueño tranquilo. Una vez que se dormía, no movía ni un musculo. Bra, por el contrario, se movía tanto cuando dormía que parecía que estuviera en medio de una pelea. Por ese motivo, y por el hecho de que se despertaba llorando cada vez que se caía de la cama, tuvieron que volver a ponerla en la cuna hasta que pudieran encontrar otra solución.

"Tu estúpida madre lo ha vuelto a hacer" le dijo a la niña. "Ha vuelto a dejar a una indefensa niña en las manos de alguien que, en muy poco tiempo, ha demostrado que no tiene habilidad ninguna en tratar con la mencionada criatura" Se inclinó hacia delante y toco la nariz de su hija con la suya. "Tu madre es realmente estúpida"

Bra rio y aplaudió varias veces antes de alcanzar las mejillas de su padre con ambas manos. "Arriba! Arriba!" dijo mientras sonreía a su padre.

Pero Vegeta retiro sus manos de su cara y dio un gran paso hacia atrás. "No" dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Los ojos de Bra se abrieron como platos. Su vocabulario no era muy extenso, pero había aprendido esa palabra hacía mucho tiempo. "¿No?" pregunto.

"No," Repitió su padre, sin moverse de su sitio.

"¿No?" pregunto de Nuevo, con unas lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos.

Pero Vegeta no se dejaría engañar por esas lágrimas. Las conocía muy bien.

"No" dijo firmemente. El Saiyan miro hacia su hija sonriente y se negó a mover un musculo.

Bra conocía esa mirada. Significaba que no ganaría con sus lágrimas. Cambiando de táctica, la princesa de dos años se sentó.

"No" afirmo, tal y como su padre había hecho, incluso cruzo los brazos de la misma forma que él.

La sonrisa de Vegeta se agrando "tenemos un trato, Bra" dijo "Cuando estamos solo tú y yo, hay tan solo una norma"

La bebe lo miro durante un segundo antes de caer sentada justo sobre su cojín. No estaba dispuesta a perder esta batalla, no esta vez!

"¿Cuál era la norma, Bra?" Pregunto el príncipe.

De Nuevo, la joven princesa se negó a ceder.

Su padre también se negó a rendirse ante esta batalla "Dime la norma y te liberare de tu prisión".

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron, y el mal humor se le olvido al instante. Bra se puso de pie y alcanzo los barrotes, intentando ganar equilibrio entre las mantas y almohadas. Tan pronto como lo encontró, miro ansiosamente a su padre. Situó su dedo índice sobre sus labios y en voz baja dijo, "Shh!"

El príncipe sonrió a su hija e hizo el mismo gesto que ella. "Shh." Hizo, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la cuna.

"Eso es, princesa. Pórtate bien y en silencio, y yo te saco de ahí. Entendido?"

Con una energía que no es de este mundo, la bebe afirmo con la cabeza, y fiel a su trato, no hizo ningún ruido una vez que se vio libre de su prisión.

Vegeta, fiel a su palabra, saco a la niña de la cuna. "Recuerda el trato" indico

"estate en silencio y te dejo estar fuera. Sin embargo, si gritas, lloras, ruegas, gimes, parloteas o causas cualquier otro ruido, te pondré de vuelta en la cuna. Has entendido?"

Bra sonrió a su padre, e hizo un gesto con su rollizo dedo que pareció como si pusiera una cremallera en su boca.

"Buena chica" dijo el príncipe, colocando a la niña en sus brazos. Miro hacia ella y pregunto "¿Vamos al salón?"

La princesita se quedó pensando por un momento, luego negó con la cabeza.

"A la sala de juegos, tal vez?" pregunto, sonriéndole mientras abría la puerta del cuarto.

De nuevo, la niña pensó por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

Vegeta miro a su hija. "Entonces solo queda un lugar a donde quieras ir. A la cocina!"

Los ojos de Bra se iluminaron y muy suavemente junto sus manos simulando un aplauso. Sonrió a su príncipe antes de acomodarse, cariñosamente, contra su pecho. Bra recordaba como funcionaba este juego. Ella podía elegir e ir a la habitación que quisiera, siempre y cuando se mantuviera en silencio. Aprendió rápidamente de la última vez, que incluso el ruido de una risa la llevaría de nuevo a su prisión.

El Saiyan de sangre pura cargo a su hija escaleras abajo, a través de la casa, hasta la cocina. Normalmente hubiera insistido en que un niño, especialmente un hijo suyo, anduviera sobre su propio pie. Pero estaba más hambriento de lo que pudiera estar ella, y no estaba dispuesto a andar al paso de un bebe de dos años.

Además, a pesar de que él nunca lo admitiría, amaba la forma en la que su hija lo abrazaba cada vez que la cargaba en brazos.

En cuanto alcanzaron su destino, dejo a la niña sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sabía que Bulma se enfadaría si llegara a enterarse de que la sentaba en la mesa en vez de sentarla sobre su trona, pero, en su opinión, la niña ya había estado suficiente tiempo encerrada. Además, ninguno de los dos se lo contaría a la mujer, y a Vegeta tampoco le apeteció tener que pelearse con la niña para que usara la silla.

Saco una caja de cereales de un armario, un yogurt de la nevera y un racimo de uvas del bol de frutas. De una manera muy ordenada, alineo las tres cosas en frente de la niña. "Escoge las dos que quieras" le dijo.

Bra miro a su padre con una Mirada que claramente indicaba que no estaba segura de entender lo que este le había dicho.

El príncipe suspiro y toco su entrecejo con los dedos. Deseaba que la pequeña pudiera entender todo lo que le decía. "dos" repitió, levantando dos dedos hacia ella "solo puedes elegir dos".

Eso sí que lo entendió. La pequeña se acercó a los tres alimentos. Los cogió todos, manteniéndolos en sus manos unos segundos y, despacio, los olfateo. Después de un par de minutos, puso la caja de cereales y las uvas a su lado, y empujo el yogurt hacia su padre. Cuidadosamente, coloco la palma de la mano sobre la mesa, para indicarle a su padre que ya había decidido lo que quería.

Después de que padre e hija terminaran su almuerzo, la niña fue a sentarse al regazo de su padre. Situándose cómodamente contra el pecho del guerrero, rodeo con un brazo el cuello de este, mientras con el otro señalaba hacia el pasillo. Vegeta siguió las silenciosas indicaciones que ella le hacía hasta que llegaron a la sala de juegos, donde la niña bajo de sus brazos justo el tiempo suficiente para escoger un osito y un pequeño león de peluche, y sin hacer ningún ruido, volvió a los brazos de su padre.

Una vez más, Bra señalo hacia el pasillo. Hubo unas cuantas veces en las que la niña frunció el ceño, y Vegeta entendió que la había llevado por el camino equivocado. Ella no hizo ruido alguno y, pacientemente, volvió a señalar la dirección correcta.

Al poco rato, llegaron a su destino.

La cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta levanto una ceja hacia su hija. "¿Estas segura de que quieres estar aquí?"

Afirmo con la cabeza y, segura, apunto de nuevo hacia la pesada puerta de la cámara, dando a entender que era donde quería que los dos estuvieran.

El príncipe no entendió del todo porque estaban ahí. Si era cierto que él quería estar ahí pero, Por que querría ella estar ahí? Por lo que el sabia, ella nunca estuvo dentro de la cámara.

Un trato era un trato, así que padre e hija se adentraron. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, la pequeña bajo de los brazos de su padre. Agarro los dos peluches, situándolos uno frente al otro. Empezó a moverlos, haciéndolos chocar entre ellos. Miro hacia su padre pero no vio más que confusión en la cara de este. Claramente, apunto un dedo a su padre, mientras con la otra mano apuntaba al osito de peluche. Después hizo lo mismo con ella y el león de peluche.

De repente, las facciones de Vegeta cambiaron. "¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?"

Excitada, Bra soltó sus peluches y empezó a saltar por todos lados mientras hacía como que aplaudía. Sabía que su padre la entendería!

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír a su princesa. Le dio la oportunidad de hacer lo que ella quisiera, y ella había decidido entrenar con él. El orgullo le hincho el pecho mientras afirmaba con la cabeza hacia su hija.

Por cerca de media hora, Vegeta y Bra practicaron los aspectos básicos del entrenamiento. No fueron lanzadas bolas de energía, ni la gravedad fue activada, tampoco ningún golpe fue propinado... Pero teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que entrenaron y la edad de la estudiante, ambos hicieron grandes progresos.

En medio de la lección, Vegeta se hizo a un lado "Tu madre está llegando a casa "dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Bulma le había pedido claramente, que nunca llevara a la niña a la sala, y Vegeta no quería que ella se enterara de que había roto esa norma.

Instintivamente, Bra entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Fue corriendo a por sus peluches, los estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho y corrió a los brazos de su padre. Usando su sorprendente velocidad, Vegeta llevo a la niña a su habitación y la metió de nuevo en la cuna.

Rápidamente, Bra se acomodó sobre su almohada y dejo que su padre la arropara con la manta. Abrazo a sus animales y sonrió a su padre.

En cuanto Vegeta se giró para salir de la habitación, Bra lo llamo "papi!"

El príncipe se giró y miro a la pequeña niña en la cuna. Ella le sonreía. Una vez que volvía a estar en la cuna, sabía que ya podía hacer ruido de nuevo, y había algo que hacía tiempo estaba esperando a decirle.

"Te quiero, Papi"

Vegeta volvió a la cuna y sonrió a su hija. Dulcemente, acaricio sus mejillas.

"Gracias, princesa" le contesto "ahora cierra los ojos y espera a que tu madre venga a por ti"

Riendo, Bra volvió a taparse con la manta y se acomodó en la almohada. Esa era su parte favorita del juego.

Dirigió una mirada a su hija antes de irse de la habitación. Sintiendo que su mujer e hijo estaban ya dejando el coche en el garaje, no perdió el tiempo en dirigirse hacia la sala de estar. Rápidamente encendió la televisión y apoyó los pies en la mesita una vez encontró el canal de noticias. Solo le quedo un par de segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera.

"…avergonzada en mi vida!" Bulma estaba gritando

"Eso no es verdad!" Le grito Trunks como respuesta. "Krillin me conto que una vez el maestro Roshi te vio desnuda, y eso tiene que haberte avergonzado más que esto!"

Madre e hijo entraron en la sala, gritando con todas sus fuerzas debido al incidente en el dentista.

"Esto es el colmo, Trunks!" Grito Bulma.

"Estas castigado dos semanas!" Cuando Trunks resoplo, su madre prosiguió.

"Eso es, dos semanas sin televisión, sin ordenador, sin video juegos y sin Goten!"

"¿Qué?" Trunks replico. "No puedes hacer eso!"

Bulma se dio media vuelta y miró a su hijo.

"Puedo y lo haré! Yo soy tu madre, Trunks! Te he traído a este mundo, y puedo llevarte de vuelta fuera de el!" Bulma resoplo al oír la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo cerrarse de un portazo. Estaba claramente agitada, y casi a los límites de su salud mental por lo que había ocurrido mientras el niño estaba en el dentista recibiendo una limpieza bucal.

Esta era una oportunidad que Vegeta no podía dejar pasar.

"Entonces" Dijo como de casualidad, mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su nuca.

"Como ha ido?"

La peliazul se giró y miro al príncipe

"¿Que como ha ido?" susurro calmadamente antes de la tormenta. "¿QUE COMO HA IDO?! Te diré como ha ido! Primero llegamos quince minutos tarde porque tu hijo decidió escapar del coche a mitad de camino. Termine desviándome de la carretera y estuve a punto de tener un accidente cuando se le ocurrió usar su maldita fuerza Saiyan para derribar la puerta del coche! Después, una vez allí, empezó a despotricar sobre que el dentista se dedicaba a torturar niños, con lo que todos los niños que se encontraban en la sala de espera empezaron a gritar! Y por si eso no fuera poco, tu mocoso arranco el respaldo de la silla del dentista e intento usarlo como arma contra el!" Se sentó enfadada en el sofá "Te lo juro, voy a matar a ese niño!"

En silencio, Vegeta observo como su mujer había intercambiado papeles consigo mismo. Le gustaba provocarla, pero viendo que ella ahora era él, eso solo habría sido un suicidio. Le dio unos minutos para que se relajara.

Al poco tiempo, Bulma dio un gran suspiro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había señales de su hija de dos años, se levantó y empezó a dirigirse hacia el cuarto de la pequeña. Se giró un momento para preguntarle

"Entonces, como te fue con Bra esta tarde?"

El príncipe miro hacia su mujer y le sonrió. "No hizo ruido alguno".


End file.
